kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Manannan's House (unofficial)
AGDI universe IA universe In the Infamous Adventures King's Quest III remake, a few months after Alexander made it back to Daventry, Mordack teleports into the house to retrieve his brother. He then burns the house to the ground. It seems implied that the house may have once belonged to the Royal Family of Llewdor, all that is left that indicates there existence in the house is an old grandfather's clock on the second floor. In the library are several known books. Inside of his safe are copies of Reader's Digest, Royal Families - Bears or Human? (a particularly cryptic book that may suggest that the three bears may or may not be the former Royal Family of Llewdor), 'How to Love your Cat', 'What? Me Worry?' and '101 Uses for Slaves.' On the bookshelves there is copies of Ancient Arabic Mythology, A Study of the Heavens, and The Philosophies of Socrates. Interesting enough the large book on the bookshelf is on the shelf to the back wall in the remake rather than the shelf on the right wall as in the original. Note: One strange quirk of note is that the Three Bears' House (unofficial) and the town of Port Bruce (unofficial) cam be seen to the north and northeast of the mountain, when tjeu actually resides to the south and southeast of the mountain respectively. ZZT universe thumb In King's Quest ZZT, Alexander returns to the house to find a key in the ruins chicken coop. He uses the key to enter the basement of the house through a cave near the base of the mountain. Inside of the cellar he discovers that Manannan still lives in the house, along with several of Ravenlos' soldiers. In King's Quest ZZT 2, Alexander returns to the house and discovers that it has been refurbished, reinforced and enlarged. The smartened-up building sports a new tower on the left side of the building (the old one removed), new red tile roof, and whitewashed walls. It appears that a third floor was added to the building. The upper floors are used as barracks for the soldiers of the Relentless Army. Alexander again finds a key in the hen-house, which opens a door inside the cave near the base of the mountain. Entering the cellar again, he discovers that Manannan's cellar had been converted into a great Underground Base. The first room was a warchamber. A giant round table had placed in the room. Alexander encountered a general and a few guards in the room. After defeating the guards, the commander ran off into the next room. Alexander checked out a small storage room, and accidentally set off some gunpowder, causing an explosion and starting fires in the warchamber. Alexander then went upstairs into the next chamber, a large hall with tiled floor. The general seeing him, ran north and locked a gate behind him. Alexander headed into western room, avoided some spike traps to reach a green key and returned to the hall. He used the green key to open a gate in the western side of the room. This lead to a labyrinth guarded by a Thing, a green venomous ball of slime. Alexander was chased around the labyrinth and barely avoided the Thing, which crashed into a wall. Alexander discovered a transporter that took him to a blue key, and another transporter that returned him to the entrance of the labyrinth. Alexander used the blue key to open the northern gate. After a long a long climb Alexander reached Manannan's old study. The general picked up a large warhammer and then attacked Alexander. Alexander defeated him and took the warhammer for himself. He exited the study into the entrance hall, defeated a few more guards. He avoided upstairs since it was likely heavily guarded, and exited the front door. TSL universe Following Manannan's defeat, a scholar Derek Karlavaegen (unofficial) moved up into Manannan's house.Four Winds, pg Sierra Prime universe References Category:Places (ZZT) Category:Places (KQ3IA)